


Mama and Papa

by tortolla



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mama!Yuuri, Papa!Victor, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortolla/pseuds/tortolla
Summary: Victor and Yuuri adopted their son, Yuri, when he was only a year old. Now, Yuri is a fussy three year old and is learning everyday! He's a mama's boy but is getting closer to his papa as the days pass. Victuuri parent AU. Yuri is Yurio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I use Yuri's actual name in this piece because Yurio looks odd to me. Sorry if this confuses anyone! I wrote this fluffy piece of shit and it's not that well organized because I just wanted to drown in sweet mama and papa victuuri. So, I thought I'd share!

Yuuri blinked slowly as he started to wake up. He flexed his legs and noted the breathing on his neck. Victor was still asleep on him. Yuuri rolled his head to the side. _5:45am_. He had to get up soon and take care of their son, Yuri, a feisty blonde boy that had come into their lives when he was just a year old. Yuri was 3 years old now. He'd be starting kindergarten soon. Yuuri groaned and shook his head. He didn't want to think of his beloved child starting school.  
Yuri loved his mama and papa. He didn't show his love for his papa as much as he did for his mama. Victor always fussed about this, he loved Yuri and wanted him to be as affectionate as he was with his mama to him. Yuuri chuckled when he thought about the fit Victor threw when Yuri didn't like to be held by him (thought Yuri quickly got over that). In fact, Yuri's first word was papa and he'd never seen Victor so overcome with emotion since their wedding day.  
Yuuri kissed Victor's head before getting up and starting a shower. Victor groaned and Yuuri could hear him rustling around in the sheets. Victor fumbled out of bed to go make the coffee and make preparations for breakfast. Yuuri always cooked breakfast for them. Once he was done, he changed into some sweats and went out for a short morning run.  
By the time he got back, Yuuri was out of the shower and cooking breakfast. He kissed Yuuri before hopping in the shower himself. Yuri usually didn't get up at this time. For that, Victor was a little thankful that he could spend time with his husband alone. Not that he didn't like spending time with Yuri, it's that the boy required a lot of attention, especially from his mama. Once he was done in the shower, he sat on the couch and turned on TV at a low volume to watch the news. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes. He processed all the smells he experienced in the morning. Yuuri's cologne, breakfast cooking, Makkachin (that can be good or bad). He wouldn't trade this life for anything. He heard the soft pitter patter of feet scurry from the hall into the kitchen.  
Yuuri felt something tug on his sweatpants. He looked down into his sons eyes and smiled.  
"Good morning, baby." Yuuri scrambled some of his egg for Yuri before crouching down hugging the boy. Yuri rubbed his eyes and whined.  
"What's wrong? Did you not sleep well?" Yuri was fussy this morning. It wasn't uncommon for Yuri to wake up in a bad mood.  
"Mama, up." Yuri sniffed and it broke Yuuri's heart.  
"I'm sorry baby I can't I'm cooking breakfast. I know for sure your papa would hold you though." Yuri stood still before wailing and shoving his fists into his eyes. Victor had heard all the fuss and rushed into the kitchen. Yuuri scooped the boy up and rocked him while cooking at the same night. Victor almost keeled over at the scene of his husband bouncing their son in his arms while scrambling eggs at the same time. Yuuri glared at Victor as he saw him taking a picture out of the corner of his eye. Victor pocketed his phone and approached the loves of his life. He kissed Yuuri's cheek before rubbing circles on Yuri's back.  
"Yuri, would you like papa to hold you while mama cooks?" Victor proposed as he grabbed a tissue to wipe the snotty boys face. Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor's neck and cried. Victor carried him to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Makkachin. Victor grabbed a blanket and draped it over Yuri as the boy fussed. Victor put his hand against his son's forehead.  
"Do you feel bad anywhere, Yuri?" Yuri shook his head. Victor held the boy closer and continued to watch TV. Yuri gripped his papa's shirt as he began to calm down. Yuuri walked in and tilted Victor's head back to kiss him.  
"Breakfast is ready." He smiled and stroked Yuri's hair.  
"Are you hungry?" Victor asked Yuri, who nodded in response. Victor didn't mind eating breakfast with the two loves of his life.  
~  
Later in the day, they all relaxed on the couch as Yuuri did their laundry. Yuri sipped on some apple juice as he told his papa about the crazy things in his dreams. Victor sighed. They spoiled this boy but he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, he deserved all the love and attention. Yuuri got up at the sound of the washing machine pinging that it was done.  
"Yuri, would you like to take a nap?" Victor asked as he noticed Yuri was dozing off. The boy snapped to attention and shook his head violently.  
"I want to," Victor could see the wheels turning in the boys head, "read." Victor looked at the boy in shock for a moment before smiling warmly. He got up and grabbed a book from the shelf. He sat down cross legged on the couch and allowed Yuri to sit in his lap. Yuuri had returned by now, pleased in his son's drive to learn. He sighed as he listened to his husband read. Occasionally stopping to let Yuri read a line or ask him questions about the book.  
"The frog hopped away from the bunny. The bunny shouted..."  
"Goof fuck!"  
Victor looked over at Yuuri who shot up and grabbed the book. Victor broke out in an uncontrollable laughter. The bunny had shouted _good luck_ but Yuri's words weren't perfect yet.  
"Victor." Yuuri hissed. Victor had to excuse himself.  
"Let's try that again." Yuuri smiled at Yuri who sat confused at the behavior of his papa.  
After repeating the words a couple times, Yuri said good luck.  
"Where's papa?" Yuri asked. If Yuuri knew Victor, he was probably on the phone with a friend laughing about their son's mistake. He heard the door to the backyard open and Victor reappear. Yuuri glared but couldn't help but to smile. Yuri asked what papa was doing before making him sit back down and finish the book.  
After the book, Yuri had a snack but refused to take a nap. Every time Victor went to put him to bed he screamed and cried, throwing a fit so he could stay with his fathers.  
"Yuri, listen to me." Yuuri crouched down in front of his son. Yuri shied away thinking he was in trouble. Yuuri mumbled a "no baby" before speaking.  
"Papa and I need to go to the store soon. So you can take a nap now or when we get back." He watched as his son thought about his choices.  
"Now." Yuri decided. Yuuri looked over at Victor who nodded and went to grab the boys coat.  
~  
When they get to the store Yuri is already sleepy.  
The first stage of Yuri when he's tired is he gets fussy.  
When they set him in the cart he whined and kicked his feet.  
"No!" Yuri shouted. Victor picked him up from the cart and set him down. When Victor held out his hand for his son to hold, the boy didn't take it.  
"Yuri, hold papa's hand or you're getting back in the cart." Yuuri said sternly. Yuri grabbed Victor's hand tightly. They began shopping. Yuri wasn't a talker in public and when old ladies cooed over him, he hated it. Yuri's long blonde hair attracted attention everywhere they went. Yuri's tactic to avoiding strangers is hiding behind his parents legs and making them deal with it. So far, he's been ignored. He ran forward and grabbed a small box of blueberries.  
"Do you want blueberries, Yuri?" Victor mused. Yuri nodded enthusiastically and Yuuri sighed.  
"Baby, you don't like blueberries." Yuri stared at the box for a moment then back at his mama. He handed the box to his papa and waddled over to his mama. Yuuri smiled as his son quietly took his hand and they continued to shop.  
Slowly but surely, Yuri starts to walk a tad slower. Yuuri knew this would happen. Yuri stumbled over his feet and trips but Victor keeps him from completely falling. He starts to cry a tad, not full on wailing but close. Victor scoops him up.  
"Mama." Yuri sobbing pushing himself away from Victor. By now, Victor is no longer offended by Yuri wanting his mama. It's just how the boy was. So, Yuuri and Victor switched places so Yuuri could hold his son and Victor could continue the shopping. Yuri laid his head in the crook of his mama's neck and began to suck his thumb. Yuuri kissed the boys head before turning back to Victor. Victor was looking at the flowers.  
"Vitya, what're you doing?" Yuuri walked over to his husband.  
"I'm trying to decide which one is the most beautiful but none of them compare to you." Yuuri blushed to the tip of his ears. Victor snickered and kissed his husbands cheek.  
~  
Yuuri plopped down on the couch with a sigh. The groceries were put up, Yuri was asleep, and the laundry was done. Makkachin slept peacefully next to him as he stroked his fur. Victor walked in and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and sat next to Yuuri. Yuuri immediately leaned against the older man. Victor rubbed circles into Yuuri's hip and Yuuri snuggled closer.  
"Would you like to watch something or take a nap?" Victor pulled Yuuri into his lap. Yuuri hummed.  
"You can turn something on but I won't promise I won't fall asleep." He sucked in a breath to smell Victor's cologne and a hint of his aftershave. Victor smiled warmly.  
"That's okay. Go to sleep, Лучик." Yuuri didn't respond. He had already fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Лучик- your sunbeam, your little ray of light
> 
> I have limited experience with children can you tell lmao


End file.
